


Dois Atos de Silêncio

by Myara



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: BDSM, Back from 2016, Bondage, F/M, Mild Blood, My first Hisomachi fic, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Entre admitir e negar a paixão que sentia, ela optava pelo silêncio. Ainda assim, a necessidade que guiava seus pés até ele em noites como aquela, em que espreitava-o e dominava-o na ilusão de poder sair ilesa da situação era a mais gritante das confissões. E ele jamais deixaria-a sair ilesa com aquilo.
Relationships: Hisoka/Machi (Hunter X Hunter)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Primeiro Ato

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é de 2016, está postada em outros sites, mas vou começar a colocar umas antiguinhas aqui :)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

> _Desire me so deeply_
> 
> _Drain and kick me hard_
> 
> _(The Smashing Pumpkins - Pug)_

A água corria quente por sua pele, não mais com o propósito de limpar ou enxaguar, mas somente prover-lhe uma sensação prazerosa. Dentre o vapor que a água levantava, Hisoka mantinha-se de pé com um sorriso torto nos lábios, aproveitando o momento consigo mesmo em antecipação pelo que estava por vir. As mãos alcançaram o próprio pescoço, substituindo brevemente o toque de seus cabelos molhados naquela região pelo de seus dedos, antes de passarem a trilhar seu corpo abaixo.

Podia senti-la no cômodo ao lado.

Seus olhos reviraram ao tentar idealizar o que aconteceria em alguns momentos, deliciosa agonia que fazia questão de prolongar enquanto a pele escorregadia guiava seu experiente toque para o membro pulsante, centro físico de sua comoção. Ela esperaria por ele? Sim, esperaria. Com um riso abafado misturado com um gemido, ele concluiu que a espera a deixaria ainda mais sedenta. Sedenta por seu sangue, sedenta por marcar sua pele e pisar em sua cabeça.

E ele poderia revidar esses anseios? Sim, poderia. Com um anseio muito mais violento e, acima de tudo, livre de qualquer amarra, ao contrário dos dela. Um anseio de morte. Em certa medida, Hisoka sabia que revidaria. Só não levaria às últimas consequências porque era um passatempo bom demais para ser desperdiçado. Ao menos por enquanto. Provavelmente chegaria o dia em que essa aranha se prenderia às próprias teias para ser devorada por ele.

A excitação que essa expectativa lhe proporcionava o fez aumentar a intensidade de sua ação sobre o próprio corpo, a ponto de quase atingir a liberação total daquele prazer físico. Quase. Mas não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse tão logo. Cada gota da essência daquela sensação seria derramada sobre ela, dentro dela, _nela_ , em nenhum outro lugar.

Controlando-se, julgou que já era hora de desligar o chuveiro, retirar-se do conforto daquele ambiente úmido e quente e embrenhar-se em outro. Alcançou a toalha para secar-se e retirar o excesso de água dos cabelos, porém não a envolveu em seu corpo. Estava coberto o suficiente com a Textura Surpresa nas costas. A aranha, o número 4, a morte. Com um sorriso irônico estampado o rosto, resolveu sair do banheiro e revelar-se a ela.

Ou obrigá-la a revelar-se para ele.

"Que surpresa, M-."

_Machi_. O nome dela ficou preso em sua boca, e sua boca, presa nas linhas dela. Em um bote rápido, ela saiu das sombras passando por ele, envolvendo-o do pescoço aos lábios na teia de nen. Com um gesto brusco, para finalizar o movimento, ela ajustou os fios na medida exata para que ele soubesse que sua vida estava nas mãos dela, sem, no entanto, feri-lo. Ao menos não muito. Um filete de sangue escorreu até sua clavícula, provindo de um pequeno corte.

Êxtase.

"Silêncio," ela demandou com a voz bem composta.

Naquele momento, não era possível identificar absolutamente nenhuma emoção naquela voz. Nada. Se não a conhecesse, temeria por sua vida? Não, não temeria. Seus olhos esgueiraram-se tranquilamente ao senti-la próxima a ele. Machi passou a dedicar-se em prender suas mãos para trás a partir dos mesmos fios que o prendiam pela boca e ligavam-se aos dedos dela. _Bondage_. Ele gostava daquilo. Sentiu a mão livre dela empurrá-lo para baixo, e, teoricamente sem escolha, obedeceu, ajoelhando-se no chão.

Foi quando a figura dela finalmente se fez ser devidamente contemplada perante seus olhos. Estava de cabelos soltos e trajando roupas casuais, o que ele considerou uma pena. A calça e a jaqueta ocultavam as belas formas do corpo dela. Em contrapartida, a imponência que aquele ângulo de visão lhe atribuía era excitante, assim como aqueles olhos azuis mirando-o de cima, que faiscavam de desejo a despeito da frieza de suas expressões e seu silêncio. Em suas pequenas mãos, o poder de vida e morte sobre ele.

O prazer que Hisoka sentia somente por estar ali, à mercê da dominação dela, já era quase orgástico. Jogava o jogo dela e mantinha-se em silêncio, os gemidos contidos parecendo descer pelo seu corpo para bombear o sangue mais fortemente. No entanto, sua expressão de pura lascívia era o suficiente para transmitir o que sentia. Sentimento esse que ela pareceu desprezar, soltando um baixo muxoxo e virando-se para afastar-se dele.

Enquanto caminhava lenta e calmamente, Machi livrava-se dos sapatos, da calça comprida, abria a jaqueta, ia enfim revelando a figura que ele tanto queria ver. Ao encará-lo novamente, estava apenas de roupa de baixo, o que já era algo, ainda que não o suficiente. E quando seria o suficiente? Ela sentou-se em um poltrona e, com um menear de cabeça, indicou a ele o lugar onde queria vê-lo. A seus pés. Hisoka esboçou o reflexo de levantar-se, ao que ela prontamente barrou, com uma leve puxada em seus fios que abriu novos pequenos cortes. Mais filetes de sangue passaram a adornar sua pele pálida e ele quase não conseguiu engolir o gemido. Entendendo a ordem, passou a percorrer a distância até ela de joelhos.

Humilhação era um conceito relativo. Naquele momento, o que ele sentia era uma agonia infinitamente prazerosa e nada mais.

Ao chegar perto dela, Machi esticou o pé e levemente tocou-o no peito com ele. Passou a percorrer sua pele firme, delinear seus músculos enquanto observava-o de cima, os olhos sendo acompanhados pelos dele de forma maliciosa. Ao chegar em seu ombro, Hisoka virou o rosto para encaixá-lo na curva do tornozelo dela, conseguindo captar brevemente o cheiro da pele antes de ser repelido e chutado, caindo ao chão.

Ela ergueu-se sobre ele e permaneceu alguns segundos observando-o, o pé firme sobre a lateral de sua face, o que não desmanchava a luxúria que queimava nos olhos dourados. A tensão no ar atingiu seu ápice com o silêncio daquele momento.

De repente, Machi virou-o de costas para o chão e sentou-se sobre seu abdômen. _Ora, ora, finalmente_ , ele pensou. Finalmente sentir a pressão do peso dela sobre ele. Finalmente sentir a umidade que transpassava o tecido entre as pernas dela e molhava sua pele abaixo, esquentava-a, levava-o à loucura. A mulher inclinou-se e lambeu os pequenos filetes de sangue que brilhavam em sua clavícula. Ele iria explodir.

Não, não ainda. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que somente nela permitiria aquilo, e as promessas que fazia a si mesmo eram as únicas que garantia cumprir. Segurou-se firme no próprio intento, ainda que ser obrigado a segurar firme a vontade de apertá-la com as próprias mãos, penetrá-la fundo de uma vez e urrar de prazer fosse um obstáculo forte a seu intento. Como a contenção que ela lhe impôs era deliciosamente torturante.

Machi aproximou o rosto do seu, a ponto dos dois respirarem sofregamente o mesmo ar enquanto encaravam-se de forma desafiadora. Hisoka provavelmente jamais saberia a medida do ódio que ela sentia, ódio de si mesma por desejar, ódio dele por alimentar aquele desejo; mas sabia que a cada encontro daqueles o ódio se apaziguava para então crescer mais forte no dia seguinte, o que era deveras interessante. Até onde a mulher chegaria?

Os lábios dela pressionaram os seus por sobre as linhas, mas nenhum dos dois fechou os olhos completamente.

Foi quando, de forma um tanto repentina e muito bem-vinda, ela ergueu o tronco e afastou a própria lingerie para encaixar-se nele. O corpo dele chegou a espasmar levemente, era cada vez mais vertiginosa a impossibilidade de usar as mãos para alcançá-la, apertar-lhe os quadris, enfiá-la em si com muito mais violência do que ela agora usava. Porém reconheceu a incrível experiência que era ser reduzido a objeto dela para desaguar seus desejos mais ocultos; a incrível beleza que era vê-la tal qual uma amazona com rédeas em mãos, os fios que ainda se ligavam a ele.

Como a vida seria entediante sem os jogos dela a preencher os espaços vazios.

Machi, que ditava o ritmo, era boa conhecedora do próprio corpo e da própria necessidade. Podia sentir que ela encontrara o melhor posicionamento sobre ele, os movimentos mais intensos e satisfatórios para si mesma, e não tardaria muito para atingir o primeiro ápice. Boa coisa, pois ele também não conseguiria segurar por muito tempo, não enquanto estivesse sendo devorado por ela, a essência dela inundando a junção entre os dois, os olhos dela fixos nos dele, o silêncio atormentador sendo quebrado somente pelas respirações pesadas.

Ele sentiu na pele a antecipação dela. As linhas foram encravando um pouco mais a fundo em sua carne, dificultando sua respiração. Asfixia. Já estava se tornando impossível para ele segurar a queda definitiva no abismo do deleite, e pela primeira vez fechou os olhos, depois de revirá-los, deixando a revoada de sensações controlar seu corpo. As contrações do interior dela; as águas de seu prazer que clamavam por misturarem-se com as dele; os espasmos violentos e incontroláveis dos dois; a dor, o suor, o grito, na voz dos dois.

Só quando ouviu o som que Hisoka percebeu que ela, de forma incrivelmente cautelosa, liberou-o das amarras antes de perder o controle definitivamente. Teria decapitado-o caso contrário? Talvez. E aquela dúvida cativava-o nela. Voltou o olhar para a mulher e encontrou-a ofegando, ainda perdida na intensidade do orgasmo. Com as mãos agora livres, ele pôde apoiar-se para aproximar-se dela, pegá-la pelos cabelos, manchando-os com o sangue de seus pulsos e puxando-a para sujar igualmente as faces coradas com o sangue do rosto dele, afundando-se em sua boca com toda a violência da sede que foi contida nas teias dela.

"Ah, Machi, Machi, Machi…" suspirou sôfrego entre os beijos que desferia contra os lábios dela. "Assim vou acabar me apaixonando…"

"Hm, lamento se isso acontecer," ela retrucou com uma frieza quase inabalável. Quase.

As mãos dele desceram até as costas pequenas e firmes, apertando a pele dela enquanto os beijos encaminhavam-se por seu queixo, transformavam-se em mordidas, em expressão de puro desejo entre o pescoço e a clavícula dela. Luxúria inextinguível. Alcançou o ombro esquerdo, onde jazia a tatuagem, verdadeira, perto do coração. Número 3, Imperatriz, tão próxima a ele. Deslizou a língua quente por toda a extensão do desenho.

"Basta," ela declarou, aplicando uma força desnecessária para sair dos braços dele, já que ele não fez questão de prendê-la.

A força era contra ela mesma.

"Já está satisfeita?" Hisoka perguntou, com tom de cinismo cético. Permanecia sentado no chão, tranquilamente observando-a às voltas, juntando as próprias roupas.

"Não sei se satisfação é a palavra certa, mas para mim, basta," olhou-o mais uma vez de cima, ao que ele sorriu _daquela_ maneira, a que ele sabia fazê-la bufar. Com efeito, ela revirou os olhos e virou-se em direção ao banheiro com as roupas em mãos.

Não tão cedo.

Sem nenhum trabalho Hisoka puxou-a de volta para si, para seu colo. Seu Bungee Gum estava colado nas costas dela, e ele não a liberaria tão fácil, nem mesmo ao finalmente ver a fúria dela subindo para suas feições, deixando-as vermelhas, como ele adorava.

"Me solta, seu-"

_Filho da mãe_? Ele imaginou do que o chamaria antes dele selar sua boca com mais um beijo, um que ela relutou em receber enquanto debatia-se em seus braços, mas ele sabia muito bem que Machi era mais forte que aquilo. Se ela quisesse subjugá-lo, ela o faria de uma vez. E da mesma forma que conhecia sua força, Hisoka conhecia também as amarras que a impediam de se soltar e viver seus desejos plenamente com ele, egoisticamente preocupava-se em vê-la livre. Apertou o pequeno rosto em sua mão antes de livrá-la do beijo.

"Foi só o começo, Machi. Não está nem perto de estar satisfeita."


	2. Segundo Ato

> _Your softly spoken words_
> 
> _Release my whole desire_
> 
> _Undenied_
> 
> _Totally_
> 
> _(Portishead - Undenied)_

_"Foi só o começo, Machi. Não está nem perto de estar satisfeita."_

Havia como negá-lo? Certa feita, ele, com aquela irritante convicção em sua teoria sobre personalidades, e extasiado ao saber que seus tipos de aura eram o mesmo, afirmou num sussurro luxurioso: _Somos iguais, Machi_. Desde então, adquirira a igualmente irritante convicção de que sabia quando ela estava mentindo.

Tal qual a intuição dela, a proporção de seus acertos sobre a veracidade ou falta dela nas palavras que ela proferia era considerável.

Era estarrecedor.

Os olhos semicerrados dele brilhavam ao olhá-la com o rosto corado em sua mão. Ele deslizou o polegar em seus lábios, abrindo caminho para sua boca e soltando um gemido indecente quando a ponta do dedo encontrou sua língua.

"Deveríamos recomeçar por aqui, não acha?" murmurou quase como se implorasse, o que causou um arrepio que correu a espinha dela.

Não havia escolha. Machi não precisava de gyo para saber que o Bungee Gum ainda a prendia nele. E era paradoxalmente um alívio saber que ele não a deixaria sair até que o desejo se esgotasse. Ou melhor, até que lhes fosse permitido viver um do outro sem água, sem comida, sem descanso, sem o chamado de Danchou ou a movimentação de uma presa, sendo que as condições fisiológicas poderiam ser facilmente estendidas por dias no caso deles.

Era libertador estar presa ali.

Porque Machi em noites como aquela clamava por liberdade, quando a pesada bagagem de sua mente a ancorava na negação. Não que soubesse perfeitamente o motivo de procurá-lo, justo aquele idiota, para assumir tal tarefa. Talvez fosse a curiosidade sugestionada pelas brincadeiras maliciosas dele. Talvez fosse uma forma pessoal de masoquismo. Ou talvez ele tivesse razão. No fundo, eram iguais, com trajetórias diferentes. Ela com um amor incondicional àquilo que lhe dava razão de existência, ele com um amor incondicional somente a si próprio. Ela poderia ter se tornado como ele se não fosse por Danchou.

Dilacerava-a em duas e gerava aquele paradoxo o fato de que um dia passou a silenciosamente suplicar que Hisoka a obrigasse a passar por cima de todas as suas más intuições a respeito dele, a prendesse em seu Amor Elástico e só a deixasse sair quando ela fizesse tudo o que ela quisesse com ele.

Observou-o, exultante à sua frente, como se pudesse ler sua mente e se orgulhasse de provocar aquilo dentro dela. Os cortes finos em seu rosto anguloso e em seu pescoço deixavam-no com um aspecto um pouco mais mórbido que o normal, e aquilo a excitava. Ele seria a sua morte. Sugou o polegar em sua boca para vê-lo revirar os olhos, mas logo puxou-o pelos cabelos antes de levantar-se de seu colo repentinamente, mantendo os fios ruivos cerrados na mão.

"Você primeiro," sua voz estava firme como se nenhuma emoção esquentasse seu sangue.

Era mentira, e ele provavelmente estava ciente disso.

"Sabia que não estava satisfeita," ele declarou de forma desafiadora enquanto era carregado pelos cabelos de volta até a poltrona.

Quando ela encarou seus olhos cínicos, captou em sua expressão um não verbal _eu sempre tenho razão, não é mesmo, Machi?_ Quase podia ouvir sua voz dizendo aquilo como um complemento mais desafiador ainda. Os olhos azuis cerraram-se e ela largou-o bruscamente no chão antes de sentar-se na poltrona novamente.

"Você podia ocupar sua boca logo em vez de falar besteiras, seu idiota."

Ela afastou as pernas, posicionando-as uma em cada braço da poltrona antes de retirar o próprio sutiã que já a sufocava e recostar-se de forma quase soberana no móvel. Abaixo dela, Hisoka observou-a como que hipnotizado por seu retorno ao jogo. Seu rosto estava avermelhado, seu membro em riste, com todas as veias visivelmente saltadas. Como o odiava. Como o desejava. Sem demoras, ele aproximou-se de joelhos e rasgou a última peça de roupa entre eles em um único gesto, imediatamente substituindo o tecido que a cobria pela boca.

Ele gemeu assim que sentiu o gosto dela na língua, e a vibração a fez fechar os olhos e morder os lábios por um breve momento. A boca quente encaixava-se nela perfeitamente, a língua a percorria e a pressionava exatamente onde deveria. Não pôde evitar levar as mãos ao próprio corpo, apertando e acariciando outras zonas de interesse de forma intermitente. Um olhar para baixo encontrou ele encarando-a febril em lascívia, o movimento constante de seu ombro direito deixando-a saber que ele também tocava-se enquanto a devorava.

"Eu poderia ficar aqui pra sempre…" ele sussurrou com os lábios tão próximos que roçavam na pele dela, o que a fez espasmar de leve.

Era tentador.

"Silêncio…" ela ordenou com a voz falha, no entanto. Se desse liberdade às palavras dele, estaria perdida.

A mão dele a tocou, a pressionou em conjunto com sua boca, misturou as duas substâncias molhadas e quentes que partiam deles e deixavam aquela região escorregadia, tão acessível, tão fácil de mergulhar. E abri-la e deslizar em seu interior foi exatamente o que os dedos dele fizeram. Por conta das unhas do mágico, o toque era longe de ser suave. Era incômodo, era desconfortável, era exatamente como ele. Exatamente o que ela precisava.

Os lábios dela abriram-se e deixaram escapar um gemido, ao mesmo tempo que seu quadril projetou-se para ele. Entendendo o recado, toda a experiente ação que ele aplicava no corpo dela se intensificaram. O ritmo apertou, suas coxas o apertaram nela, suas mãos apertaram o encosto da poltrona ao lado de sua cabeça, e quando o espasmo chegou, causando um tremor que a fez perder a noção absoluta de qualquer coisa além deles, seu interior apertou os dedos dele ao mesmo tempo que tornava-se mais escorregadio ainda. Ah, o eterno paradoxo.

Podia senti-lo orgulhoso pelo próprio trabalho, enquanto respirava fundo para recuperar-se da vertigem do orgasmo. A mão dele não a abandonou nem por um segundo, embora sua língua agora estivesse ocupada em lamber dos próprios lábios o gosto dela. Machi ainda não estava raciocinando direito quando instintivamente pousou os pés no chão e inclinou-se para ele. Consumidos pelo momento, ele imediatamente depositou um beijo em seus lábios — um beijo de cumplicidade? — antes de levantar-se. Com naturalidade, ela agarrou seu membro e apertou-o entre os dedos.

As veias pulsaram ainda mais forte, e os olhos dourados reviraram-se em deleite.

Um sorriso esboçou-se no canto dos lábios dela antes que eles se abrissem e envolvessem o falo absolutamente rijo e já úmido em antecipação. O corpo dele estremeceu, e foi sua vez segurá-la pelos cabelos, o que incentivou-a a levá-lo mais fundo para dentro dela, brincar com a língua e os dedos pela extensão dele até encontrar o movimento certo que causava aquele tremor, de novo e de novo. Os gemidos do mágico tornavam-se cada vez mais frequentes e incontroláveis. Eram gemidos entregues, imersos nas sensações que ela causava no corpo dele. Livres, como ele era, sem nenhum pudor, nenhum decoro.

Hisoka pareceu perder a razão por um momento, puxando-a um pouco mais forte, pressionando o fundo de sua garganta e fazendo dela, naquele suplício do qual ele aparentava sofrer, um objeto, invertendo os papéis sem remorso até urrar e preencher completamente sua boca.

Era amargo.

Ainda ofegante, ele inclinou-se para pegá-la nos braços e levantá-la da poltrona. Seus lábios levemente inchados foram abocanhados por ele, sugados com tanta sede, com tanto afã, que ao gosto dele uniu-se o gosto metálico de sangue em seu paladar. Machi permitiu-se gemer mais uma vez, enlaçar as pernas na cintura de Hisoka, apertá-lo de forma a impedi-lo de recuperar plenamente a respiração. Ele riu.

Riu e passou uma mão ao pescoço dela, apertando-o de modo a dificultar-lhe a respiração também enquanto o outro braço, firme em sua cintura, puxou seu tronco para cima, possibilitando a ele varrer a linha de seu maxilar com a língua, trilhar beijos em sua clavícula, aspirar fundo o cheiro de seu pescoço e, talvez seu principal objetivo, afundar o rosto entre seus seios, afastando o próprio tronco para tal. Não havia mais lógica alguma na mente dela e nas ações dele, como se o mundo tivesse acabado e a única coisa que existisse fosse aquele crescente de paixão, de loucura. Fraqueza, vulnerabilidade.

Quando o braço dele liberou seu tronco para a posição inicial, ela pôde sentir que ele estava novamente pronto. Ou, bem verdade, não havia deixado de estar. O olhar dela, que por reflexo mirou para baixo, ainda limitado pela sua mão ao pescoço, foi todo o sinal necessário para que ele entendesse e executasse a ação de encaixar-se perfeitamente onde pertencia. Dentro dela. Nenhum homem antes lhe dera essa sensação de pertencimento.

Era perigoso, sua intuição gritava, mas os gemidos falavam mais altos.

A mão que estava em sua cintura desceu para agarrar-se no quadril tão violentamente que ela sentiu as unhas a cortar-lhe a carne, mas isso só a fez entrar em um embate ainda mais vigoroso contra o corpo dele, ao mesmo tempo que ele chocava-se contra o seu. Trabalhavam em conjunto em uma dança frenética, enquanto seus olhos inquietos perscrutavam-se mutuamente.

"Ah, Machi…" ele suspirou e meneou a cabeça levemente.

Nada mais tinha explicação.

Hisoka encaixou-se nela o mais fundo que pôde e a imobilizou ali, não por conta do orgasmo, mas para caminhar com ela até que ele pudesse apoiá-la em uma mesa. Os objetos que ali estavam, de nenhuma importância para ela, e muito menos para ele naquele momento, foram varridos para fora da superfície e as costas dela deitadas no lugar. Com as mãos e o tronco livre, ele investia contra ela de forma violenta, rápida, novamente sem muita consideração ou remorso por isso. O fluxo da essência dela somente aumentava com aquele egoísmo, assim como a frequência de seus suspiros angustiados. Mãos e unhas corriam sua pele, afundavam sua carne, desenhavam linhas vermelhas com terrível facilidade até que chegaram no ponto mais próximo do local onde ele se unia a ela. Aquele lugar de máxima vulnerabilidade. Ao pressioná-la no mesmo ritmo em que a invadia, não tardou para que ela viesse novamente.

Era o caos.

Porém não para ele. Separou-se dela somente com um propósito: virá-la de costas para ele. Sua unha correu da nuca até o final da espinha, arrepiando a pele, e até a nuca novamente para tomar o pescoço tão aparentemente frágil e incliná-la para cima. Clamou-a para si novamente, dessa vez de uma forma que a fez prender a respiração por alguns momentos enquanto o coração acelerava.

"Hisoka…" foi a vez dela chamá-lo sem sentido, a voz vibrando contra os dedos dele.

"Ainda é só o começo… minha querida Machi…" a voz dele soou em seu ouvido, entrecortada, e sua língua foi sentida na lateral do pescoço, até a parte de trás da orelha.

Era um suplício descabido, era como ele.

Machi sentia-se sem chão, sem apoio, sem um limite definido. O impulso era de se agarrar em algo, e na ausência desse conforto, agarrou-se à mão dele em seu pescoço, o que o fez apertá-lo ainda mais. Precisou abrir os lábios para puxar o ar. De olhos fechados, a luta para respirar era mais sonora, assim como os gritos voluptuosos dele. Se bem o conhecia, sabia que neste momento seus olhos estavam revirados, sua expressão, mais sombria que o normal.

Ele era a morte, o mau presságio, o abismo da loucura, o monstro mais terrível que habitava dentro dela. Ele era o seu fim.

As unhas dela finalmente enfiaram-se na mão dele em espasmo, e Hisoka derramou-se dentro dela mais uma vez, abraçando-a forte contra si. O suor de seus corpos misturou-se, os eventuais tremores, resquícios do clímax, eram partilhados pelos dois. Assim como o silêncio.

Para Machi, o tempo que passaram daquela forma, unidos em sofrimento luxurioso, com a cabeça totalmente vazia e incapaz de formular qualquer pensamento, qualquer ação, qualquer concepção de existência além do momento, foi do tamanho de horas. Talvez dias. O transe profundo não se dava por uma exaustão física, e sim por uma sobrecarga de sensações que ela não sabia nomear. Nunca saberia. Quando ele finalmente se moveu, ela seguiu seu movimento e os dois acabaram frente a frente, olhando-se de forma tão despida de qualquer intenção, tão sem barreiras e encalços, que parecia até ser sincera.

Hisoka levou a mão até atrás da orelha dela e de lá voltou com uma moeda entre os dedos. De um lado, a aranha, do outro lado, a teia.

"Cara ou coroa?" ele perguntou. Foi quando Machi conseguiu recobrar o raciocínio.

"O que estamos discutindo?" ela franziu o cenho, desconfiada do que viria.

"Se você me ama ou não, Machi, essa troca de olhares me deixou um pouco confuso, sabe…" ele sorriu, um sorriso torto, cafajeste, cínico. O sorriso normal dele.

"Você é um idiota mesmo…" ela empurrou-o de leve para livrar-se do toque do corpo dele e encaminhar-se, novamente, para juntar suas roupas. "Boa sorte com isso."

"Eu escolho coroa então."

"Que seja," ela murmurou irritada, enquanto ele jogava a moeda no ar.

Sem interesse pelo jogo dele, chegou até a porta do banheiro com suas roupas em mãos pela segunda vez aquela noite quando a voz excitada dele chamou seu nome. Ao mirá-lo, encontrou Hisoka mostrando a ela a face da teia com uma expressão triunfante, e com um leve movimento do dedo indicador, ele a fez sentir o Bungee Gum, agora preso em tantas partes do corpo que somente com aquele leve toque ela não conseguiria definir todas.

"Ainda não foi o suficiente," ele sorriu, falso afável.

Ela bufou.

Mais uma vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas por curiosidade, o número 4 no Japão significa morte, e o número 3 no tarot é a carta da Imperatriz, daí a referência (inclusive, o número dela só foi revelado depois que eu escrevi essa fic e eu acertei!!)


End file.
